<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［磁雞］Die Quarantäne by Sophie_610027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590625">［磁雞］Die Quarantäne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_610027/pseuds/Sophie_610027'>Sophie_610027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coronavirus 2020, FC Bayern München, German National Team, M/M, My First Smut, Quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_610027/pseuds/Sophie_610027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一個發生在居家令期間的小故事<br/>一個解答磁卡健身之謎的故事</p>
<p>磁雞同居設定 大量私設</p>
<p>NC-17新手駕駛 初次上路</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>［磁雞］Die Quarantäne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>人生第一篇車 請多包涵 有勇氣點進來的捧由請自重 不論眼睛不舒服還是腦袋不舒服我都不負責的（逃<br/>是說我很糾結德文跟中文的符號問題⋯⋯</p>
<p>再次、第n次感謝校對小天使 提前祝妳生日快樂！</p>
<p>他們不屬於任何人、我不擁有他們，但在我的世界裡他們屬於彼此</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">一早，</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">在書桌前打開筆電。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">就算要處理的事情很枯燥，也沒辦法破壞他又一天早晨在</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">身邊醒來的好心情。小倆口同居生活才剛起步沒多久，他們就因為居家令而被一起「關」在家。平時由於訓練的緣故兩人的行程作息也差不了多少，現在沒了訓練，他們反而得努力適應這個意料之外的清閒。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">不能出門，又看到疫情肆虐歐洲，年初剛搬完家的</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">和</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">決定用一百萬歐元來拋磚引玉。自從和</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">創辦了</span>
  <span class="s1">WeKickCorona</span>
  <span class="s2">，他每天都有處理不完的事。他和</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">幾乎動用了所有人脈</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">隊友、前隊友、比賽認識的敵人兼朋友、遊說球會高層，連退休前輩都找了幾個；幸好職業球員的圈子錯綜複雜，消息很快就被傳了開來</span>
  <span class="s2">。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">雖然聰明，但對於這種需要大量網路媒體宣傳、人情交際的事不怎麼熟悉，他更擅長運用他在數字上的天賦做些財務管理之類的。認真如</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">，他昨天晚上就是看報表看得太晚，超過這個健康好寶寶的睡眠時間，今天居然破天荒比</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">晚起。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">也沒叫醒枕邊人，畢竟機會難得，既然今天沒有訓練不如就讓他好好睡一覺。全國居家令還會持續很長的一段時間，這期間的訓練時間和頻率被大大縮減，並以分組實體和線上穿插。拜仁高層再怎麼強大也不能在得到准許前明目張膽違反巴伐利亞邦和聯邦政府的命令完全恢復正常訓練。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">於是</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">一早便走進書房準備處理公事，因為他很清楚，自己要是在床上工作肯定會被身旁的</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">分心。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">這間公寓的裝潢完全由他們兩個一起設計，就在</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">來到慕尼黑一年多後終於完全完工。書房正中央有兩張面對面併在一起的木質書桌，</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">的在進門的右邊，</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">的在左邊，房間兩側各有一面書架，所有的書都按照類別和作者排整齊</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">當然，</span>
  <span class="s1">Jo</span>
  <span class="s2">的堅持。除了開放式設計的寬敞客廳、餐廳和廚房、一個可以曬太陽的大陽台，他們還把其中一間房間改成了小型健身房，而這個決定完全是個洞見未來的好點子，因為他們現在連想出去慢跑都不行。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">「</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">⋯⋯」</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">聽見熟悉的聲音走進書房，</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">勾了勾唇角，看來</span>
  <span class="s1">Jo</span>
  <span class="s2">還是乖乖爬起來了。</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">把視線從螢幕上移開，稍稍偏過頭接受男友的早安吻。已經梳洗完畢的</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">穿著一件黑色短袖</span>
  <span class="s1">T</span>
  <span class="s2">恤和灰色的棉質居家褲，還沒全乾的金髮軟塌塌地垂落在額前，灰綠色的雙眸一如既往神彩奕奕。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「嗯⋯⋯</span>
  <span class="s1">Jo, Morgen</span>
  <span class="s2">。」</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">不捨地與戀人分開。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「都幾點了還在</span>
  <span class="s1">Morgen</span>
  <span class="s2">⋯⋯」揉了揉眼睛，小老師</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">雙手叉腰嚴肅地糾正道，「</span>
  <span class="s1">Guten Tag</span>
  <span class="s2">。」</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「是是是，</span>
  <span class="s1">Guten Tag, Herr Kimmich</span>
  <span class="s2">。」</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">笑著回答。天啊，他的</span>
  <span class="s1">Jo</span>
  <span class="s2">永遠都這麼可愛。他不相信世界上除了</span>
  <span class="s1">Jo</span>
  <span class="s2">以外，還有別人可以讓他光想著就能一整天都帶著微笑，或者隊友們口中說的，有著濃濃戀愛臭酸味的傻笑。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「你在做什麼？」一隻手搭上</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">的肩，</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">彎腰看著螢幕。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「</span>
  <span class="s1">WeKickCorona</span>
  <span class="s2">這週的捐款計畫書，昨天結算金額已經超過三百萬了。對了，你昨天不是說你要看那本⋯⋯」</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">記得</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">昨天說有本想讀的書，反正居家令讓他們不能在非必要時出門，剛好可以看看書；吃過午飯後和</span>
  <span class="s1">Serge</span>
  <span class="s2">、</span>
  <span class="s1">Nikki</span>
  <span class="s2">視訊聊天，下午再去家裡的健身房做一些訓練，晚上可以一起窩在沙發上看部電影什麼的。當然，他們有時候也會做一點⋯⋯咳，比較消耗體力的事。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">直起身，</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">用那種若有所思的眼神打量得</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">頭皮發麻。然而</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">只是拖著他連人帶椅遠離書桌，順手幫表單按下存檔鍵，再繞到</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">身前和他面對面。</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">深吸一口氣，然後</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">坐上</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">的大腿。坐上去的力道推著椅子前進，然後兩人一椅一起撞在後面的書架上。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">雙手攀上</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">的肩，</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">把頭埋在他的肩窩蹭了蹭，輕輕地咬了頸側一口，往上游移到耳畔。</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">可以清楚聞到</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">身上那和他一模一樣的皂香。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「我想要。」</span>
  <span class="s1">25</span>
  <span class="s2">歲的金髮球員簡單地說道，明明是煽情的請求，他的語氣卻像個隊長在發號施令；雙唇吐出輕柔而不容質疑的語句，不似那個習慣在場上用大吼來溝通的他</span>
  <span class="s2">。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">從驚訝中恢復的</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">沒忍住，笑著回答：「好，」右手鑽進那件黑色</span>
  <span class="s1">T</span>
  <span class="s2">恤，撫上</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">的背，左手扶在腰上，不安分地摸索著，「告訴我，你想在哪裡？</span>
  <span class="s1">Mein Schatz</span>
  <span class="s2">？</span>
  <span class="s1"> (My Dear?) </span>
  <span class="s2">」</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「唔⋯⋯」</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">背靠著其中一面書架，身上一絲不掛，雙手綁在一起高舉過頭。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他的衣服都已經躺在不遠處的地上了，而始作俑者⋯⋯說真的，還算穿著整齊。</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">打量了下身前只脫了褲子的</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">，衣服穿得好好的，髮型也沒亂。如果忽視潮紅的雙頰和被某人間兇器頂起的襯衫下擺，光看上半身的話</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">這身打扮絕對可以直接走出門。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">用表情表達了他的不滿，「你穿太多了。」脫掉！把</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">的六、不、八塊肌和胸肌還給我！還有手臂！而且下擺那邊那個要露不露到底是什麼意思！</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「</span>
  <span class="s1">Jo</span>
  <span class="s2">⋯⋯」</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">傾身吻了一下</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">，從不知道哪裡拿出一瓶全新的潤滑劑，「耐心。」</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「你</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">啊！」</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">交往了兩年，</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">已經對</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">瞭若指掌，知道撫摸哪些地方可以得到什麼反應。他用指腹蹭過金髮青年的乳尖，惹得對方一陣戰慄。「不知道剛剛是誰說要的？」</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">揶揄道，同時在</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">身前跪下，也不廢話就插了一根手指進去，「嗯？</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua Kimmich</span>
  <span class="s2">？」還故意學電視主播字正腔圓、發音正確、一本正經地唸出他的全名。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「</span>
  <span class="s1">LEEEEON</span>
  <span class="s2">！」</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">一下子從脖子紅到耳根，大喊</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">的名字以示抗議。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">充耳不聞，一邊用冰涼黏膩的手指在體內開拓，一邊輕聲安撫，「再一下就好，要是你出了什麼事教練會殺了我的⋯⋯」第二根手指加入，「不，大概整個高層會聯手把我分屍吧，可能還有瓜迪奧拉會從英國飛來把我電到起飛⋯⋯」</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">的手在裡面轉了轉，嘗試著不同角度，「而且我要怎麼和你的爸爸媽媽姊姊交代呢⋯⋯」</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">在下面進攻的男人似乎突然對</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">腿根的軟肉特別感興趣，從腹股溝往下啃啃舔舔，沿路致力於留下各種牙印愛痕。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「以後在更衣室就別亂脫了吧？雖然他們都知道你是我的，」聲音聽起來帶著點得意，「不過可能還是不太好？」他特意在前幾天留下的痕跡上咬了一口，手上的工作也沒停下，還區起了指節。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「嗯啊！神經病啊你！」</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">惡狠狠瞪著他那個在下面磨磨蹭蹭、嘴上還忙著講幹話的男友，像是在瞪球場上那些絆倒他隊友的敵隊球員，只差眼睛沒噴火。本來還想再罵點什麼抒發脫不了對方衣服、又得忍受對方死不開始做正事的憤怒，怎料</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">突然抽出手指，雙手抓住他的大腿跟，一個使力就把他抬了起來。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「</span>
  <span class="s1">Scheiße</span>
  <span class="s2">！</span>
  <span class="s1"> (Shit!) </span>
  <span class="s2">」他的雙腿下意識地緊緊夾住</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">練得精實的腰，被綁住的雙手環著那人的後頸。書櫃可不是什麼平整的牆壁，整個人騰空的</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">只有背後細到發揮不了什麼作用的書櫃隔板和身前的</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">能當作支撐點。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「注意禮貌，</span>
  <span class="s1">Jo</span>
  <span class="s2">。不要罵髒話。」</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">看起來仍是一臉平靜，仔細看唇上似乎還帶著一點微笑，然而</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">可以感覺到那根他剛剛都沒看見但在他腦海中非常生動具體的可怕兇器現在正慢慢推進。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「</span>
  <span class="s1">Jo</span>
  <span class="s2">⋯⋯放⋯⋯鬆點⋯⋯」</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">有些艱難地說道，臉部表情有些扭曲。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「你自己來試試看這個姿勢要是你能不能放鬆！」</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「明明是你說要在書</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">」</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「閉嘴！！！！！」</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">直到完全進去的那一刻，兩人都長吁了一口氣</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">然後就不動了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「來吧。」</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「⋯⋯來吧什麼？」</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「你不是很想脫我的衣服嗎？」</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">似笑非笑地看著他，「幫我把扣子全部解開。乖孩子才有獎勵哦。」</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「嗯</span>
  <span class="s2">⋯⋯」現在正被褐髮青年的陰莖釘在半空中，卻沒有得到期望中的動作的</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">扁扁嘴，隨後不甘願地開始一顆一顆解開黑色襯衫的鈕扣，邊解邊趁機吃自家男友豆腐。嗯，這胸肌手感真的好棒。腹肌好硬。全部解開真的很有成就感欸，晚上抱著睡都看不到真可惜。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「</span>
  <span class="s1">Jo</span>
  <span class="s2">，」</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">騰出一隻手按住</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">的鹹豬手，「摸夠了嗎。」</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">鼻子發出不滿的哼聲，</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">抬頭看著</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">的褐色眼睛，尚未解開束縛的雙手重新環上他的脖子，通紅的臉上露出一個甜甜的笑容。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「作業做完了，我的獎勵呢？」意有所指地收縮了一下後穴，</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">滿意聽見</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">發出一聲難耐的呻吟。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">「乖孩子。」</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">輕吻</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">的鼻尖，「</span>
  <span class="s1">Kick off</span>
  <span class="s2">。」</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">2020</span>
  <span class="s2">年</span>
  <span class="s1">5</span>
  <span class="s2">月</span>
  <span class="s1">16</span>
  <span class="s2">日，德甲</span>
  <span class="s1">19-20</span>
  <span class="s2">球季繼續進行。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">球場上的另類焦點：</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon Goretzka</span>
  <span class="s2">暴長的肌肉，尤其是手臂。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Serge</span>
  <span class="s2">：『</span>
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">你做了什麼</span>
  <span class="s3">😂😂😂</span>
  <span class="s2">』</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Serge</span>
  <span class="s2">：（傳送了一張圖片）</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">：『</span>
  <span class="s1">Haha...</span>
  <span class="s2">』</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Nikki</span>
  <span class="s2">：『哇喔喔喔喔喔喔』</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Serge</span>
  <span class="s2">：『網路上都是你的</span>
  <span class="s1">meme @Leon</span>
  <span class="s2">』</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Nikki</span>
  <span class="s2">：『這發生了什麼啊』</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Serge</span>
  <span class="s2">：『該不會是</span>
  <span class="s1">Josh</span>
  <span class="s2">⋯⋯難怪我覺得視訊的時候你們兩個都很喘</span>
  <span class="s3">😏</span>
  <span class="s2">』</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">（</span>
  <span class="s1">Joshua</span>
  <span class="s2">已將</span>
  <span class="s1">Serge</span>
  <span class="s2">退出群組）</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>